Not Just a River
by RebelByrdie
Summary: Spoilers for a Post Ep, of sorts, for 'Way To Go'. Detective Sofia Curtis's musings on Jim Brass being shot amung other things. Quite angsty


Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, obviously. If I did the closing minutes of _Way to Go_ would have been very different. Not the point. The point here is... I don't own the characters or premises of the television show CSI. I do not make any financial gain from this little bout of writing, either. If you want to sue, go ahead, though I have to tell you, the clothes on my back...not so great.

Spoiler Warning: This little piece contains spoilers for _Bang Bang 6x23 _and _Way to Go 6x24_. If you've not seen these episodes the piece may not make much sense...it may not make sense even if you've seen them. If you don't want to know what happened...don't read this...but if you want my (Sofia's) two cents worth on the events, keep scrolling down.

Warning: This piece includes slight femeslash. Nothing overt or even explicit. We're talking one sided (as far as we know) angsty musings of a PG type. If this, however, is too much for your narrow and fragile mind, well I think theres an episode of _Barney_ starting, hurry before you miss it.

Author's Note: If you're familiar with my work, or me personally, you probably already know that I'm not too thrilled with the end of _Way to Go_. There were about ten minutes where I was completely crushed and inconsolable. After a very foul day at work, seeing Grissom and Sara in a personal setting like that was not what I needed. Though, I must admit, Sara's legs? Nice. So this little plot bunny is my way of dealing with the whole GSR _Way to Go _situation.

The basis of this story, which is kinda out there and rant-ish in format...is Sofia's reaction to Jim being shot and seeing Sara and Griss go off together. Guilt, worry and a bit of green-eyed jealousy...and angsty drinking. I'd like feedback on this, mostly because I think I might be in a state of shock and am afraid my work has been effected.

Not Just a River

A CSI Ficlet

Post Ep (Of Sorts) for _Way to Go_

By RebelByrdie

Jim had once told her that "There were no answers at the bottom of the bottle". Sofia knew that she was not the first or the last person to hear that. It was just...Jim. He had a 'Papa Bear' streak in him a mile wide. Between Jim and Catherine Willows, they had the parental spectrum covered, though most Mommies and Daddies didn't carry guns.

Tonight, though, Jim was still in the hospital, recovering. He'd been shot. She'd been shopping for new shoes and he'd been shot. She could still remember standing there, mumbling to herself about the pros and cons of black versus tan when her phone rang. In her line of work, you lost friends. They were shot, they were dismissed, they burnt out. Jim Brass was...well, he was more then a friend, he was...Jim.

When she'd laid eyes on Ellie, she'd wanted to strangle her. That little wretch had put that sad look in Jim's hound dog eyes. The girl didn't even try to connect with her father. When she'd heard about the girl calling for her dad's pension, well, it had taken Gil Grissom quite some time to talk her down. She'd been ready to hunt the brat down.

The anger and loathing for Ellie Brass, though, had not died down. In the end, it hadn't even been Gil "The Bug Man" Grissom who'd calmed her. Sara Sidle had talked her down. Sara, herself, was hurting just as badly. It was strange, but if Sofia could see guilt dancing in dark eyes. When she asked, all Sara could say was "I missed something." Sofia had come close to pulling to other woman into her arms and holding her...her professional mask held strong though, and she'd ended up patting her on the shoulder.

Jim had, on more then one occasion, referred to herself and Sara as "his favorite girls". When they worked together, they were quite a team... they had something, chemistry, a rapport.

She'd been on her way back to the station from the crime lab. She'd signed off on the girdle case. A case that had, when she told him about it, made the recovering Jim Brass smile. She'd been looking for Sara. After the roller coaster they'd been on...they both needed a drink.

Sofia's breathe had caught in her chest when she saw Sara getting in to Grissom's SUV. The two drove off together and Sara's face had been lit by an incandescent smile. Sofia was still going to get a drink, oh yes, many of them.

She'd chosen the bar at the Luxor. It was over priced and a bit glitzy for her tastes, but if Sofia was going to drink herself into the state of denial, she might as well make it a short trip. The waitresses around her were all dressed in theme, with dark wigs and brown eyes. Sofia rolled her eyes, if she'd known she was this into pain, she'd have headed for that fetish place she'd heard so much about.

Jim had told her there were no answers at the bottom of the bottle. As the bartender poured her another scotch, Sofia had to chuckle. No, there weren't answers at the bottom of the bottle, but that was okay, she wasn't really looking for any.

Fin

Author's Note: Short and Angsty...but it made sense, right? Ugh.


End file.
